Drabbles, Rambles, and other Misc short stories for VF
by Nbsiren
Summary: These are not connected to each other, so instead of making lots of single posts, these will all get put in here and will be added to whenever I post more shared stories outside my LJ.
1. Stress Relief

Inspired by 2 drabbles done by ptw30

* * *

Sitting down on makeshift chairs, glasses sitting on a long wooden box in front of them, Asami and Feilong raise their glasses and make a toast.

"Business will be even better after this. More business and money is always a plus."

"Mmm, true, though, I think you'll agree it was a big way to get rid of a lot of stress we both had. I know Akihito has been worried lately. I don't like it when someone else stresses him out like that. It's not good for his health. I'm sure you feel the same about Yoh."

"Very true. One must take care to relieve stress, too much can cause so many health issues. I'm sure when they hear the news they'll be...renewed."

They both watch as the box they were at was lifted and carried onto a nearby boat. Tossing their glasses into the water they part.

**A few days later**

Asami watches as Akihito's head jerks up and his eyes widen at the news cast.

[Alleged Russian mafia, Mikhail Arbatov's body was found...]

When Akihito turns to look at him, he smirks when he feels Akihito dive into his arms.

**Early the next morning**

Pulling the blanket up around them, Asami smiles as he feels Akihito snuggle into him.

_Akihito was so wild last night. Mmm...one thing for sure...stress relief for Akihito means a wild and relaxed kitten for a very fun and pleasurable stress relief time for me._

His body relaxing next to his sleeping Akihito he too falls asleep.


	2. Black Mamba Plot Bunnies

Inspired by the fanart posted by immorta_beloved Black Mamba

* * *

Yoh stands under the shower, letting the water soak into his muscles. Suddenly he feels something slide and wrap around his thigh, inching higher. Looking down he sees a snake wrapping itself around his thigh and slithering upwards. He freezes as the snake's mouth opens and it moves to strike...

Gasping for breath he grabs onto a nearby safety bar to keep himself from falling over in the shower. Looking down he doesn't see the snake, moving his head slowly, he doesn't see any snake at all in the bathroom.

Shaking his head he mumbles to himself about the dangers of falling asleep in the shower. Turning off the water he towels himself off and wraps it around his waist. Walking out to his room, he stares in disbelief at the sight of Feilong sitting in a chair in his room.

Feilong takes his time looking up and down Yoh's body, his eyes lighting upon the towel in the way of his view...


	3. Innocent Belief

Asami wouldn't have believed it if he didn't see it for himself.

He saw Akihito's eyes widen and a smile come to his face. A look of joy not even he could bring lights up his boy's face.

His own face tightens as he looks around to find the cause.

Following Akihito's gaze, he quickly swings his eyes back to Akihito, sure his boy was looking at someone else.

When Akihito starts to move to get in line with the people standing waiting with their kids to see the guy dressed as santa, Asami stills and looks at Akihito more closely.

"What are you doing Akihito?"

Looking up at Asami, he grins and says, "Going to get in line so I can see santa. Not sure if he'll come to your penthouse because I'm sure you're on his naughty list. I wanted to tell him what I want for Christmas."

He watches Akihito get in line, disbelief running through him at this revelation.

He sees the looks of disbelief on Kirishima and Suoh's faces and knows he had heard right.

His Akihito...believes santa is real...

Asami, Kirishima, and Suoh turn to look at a commotion over at the nearby kid's section.

They watch as a little boy fights with his parents. Apparently they had just told him santa wasn't real.

Asami nods to Kirishima and Suoh and they acknowledge the unspoken command.

**Later at Asami's penthouse**

Asami watches as Akihito goes into their bedroom.

Turning to Kirishima he says, "I want a list on my desk of everything he told that..." He looks towards the bedroom doorway and lowers his voice, "That 'santa' person."

Sighing he adds, "Make room in my schedule to take Akihito out to look for a tree."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

Going into the bedroom he closes the door behind him.

He pulls Akihito to him and tilts his face up to nip his lips before kissing him.

**Later on...**

Akihito snuggles against him and he places a kiss on Asami's chest then tucks his head into his shoulder.

Akihito whispers, "I'll find something for you for Christmas. Santa might have you on his naughty list but you do have some good qualities, though it's hard to see them."

Falling asleep, he misses Asami's smirk.

_Only for Akihito would I do this. My sweet, adorable, cute, frisky, wild, innocent kitten. Only for him would I indulge the childish belief in santa._


	4. Cowboy Drabble

Title: Cowboy Drabble  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: adult situations  
Summary: Totally AU.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: Inspired by misstressdi's post ^^ the plot bunnies went on a sugar high again~

* * *

Akihito finished taking care of the horse for the night before heading over to the house to grab a meal and then catch up on much needed rest.

As soon as he got in the door, he got pulled into the side room and swept up into the dance the guys had started.

It wasn't until he got pulled into Asami's arms that the music became even more livelier.

After a couple dances Asami pulls Akihito over to his table to let him eat.

Akihito eats with his usual gusto but starts to nod off when he finishes.

The men caught up in their fun and dancing pay no attention when Asami slips out with Akihito in his arms.

Asami carries him up the stairs to a small room with a tub and washes Akihito of the dirt and sweat built up over the cattle drive he had just finished.

He towels him dry and goes across the hall to his own room to wake his boy up for a cattle drive of their own.


	5. Chocolate Banana

Title: Chocolate Banana  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Total crack...really...  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: mmmm chocolate...

* * *

Pulling out the item from the gift bag, Akihito stares at it for a moment before looking up.

Everyone looked at Fuji sensei and thanked him for their gifts and his hard work over the years.

Exiting out of the hall where the retirement party was being held at, Akihito looked up to see one of his guards standing nearby.

Nodding to the guard they leave.

Arriving back home, Akihito sighs just before entering the penthouse.

Pulled into Asami's arms as soon as the door closed, he's pushed against the door as Asami devours his lips in a kiss.

Dragging Akihito to the bedroom, he strips him and falls with him onto the bed. Smirking at his boy's defiant glare.

"You could have at least waited until I made it past the entryway."

"Mmm, but that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?"

Asami goes to grab lube out of the nightstand drawer when the gift bag catches his eye.

Taking the item in the bag out, he gets a gleam in his eye that has Akihito's instincts going off.

"Oh no! Don't even think about it! That was a gift!"

Asami's smirk gets even more pronounced as he opens the jar of chocolate spread.

Dipping his fingers inside, he scoops some out and spreads it on Akihito's cock.

After coating his cock, he places his fingers into Akihito's mouth to stop his angry tirade.

Using his other hand he scoops more chocolate out and spreads it onto his own cock.

Switching the fingers in Akihito's mouth for him to clean.

Moving around, he takes his boy's cock into his mouth as Akihito slides his mouth around his.

Using his saliva covered fingers he slips his hand around to tease and rub Akihito's opening.

* * *

Waking up the next day, Akihito groans as his body protests moving.

Everything Asami had done to him last night with that spread came flooding back causing him to blush and moan at the same time.

Staggering to the bathroom, he gets into the shower, letting the spray soak into his sore body.

Wrapped in a towel, he goes back out to the bedroom to get dressed.

Going out of the bedroom, he's greeted with the sight of a stack of boxes.

Going over he groans as Asmai comes over and opens one of the boxes and holds up a jar similar to the one from last night.

"They should really market this in the adult stores. I'll be able to enjoy my Akihito in a variety of flavors."


	6. Favorite Yaoi Cliche 1

Title: Favorite Yaoi Cliche 1  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, smex, S&M club, light S&M  
Summary: Totally AU. Expanding a little from one of the entries I did for eprime's Drabble Round Up  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: Prompt: Your favorite yaoi cliches

* * *

Going into the members only S&M club, Akihito gulps as he goes to an empty table and tries to act invisible. It had taken weeks to up his courage to come here after one of his friends had given him a pass as a gift for his birthday. He never noticed the golden eyes watching him from the darkened VIP section...

When he spots the obviously uncomfortable young man sitting alone at a table, his eyes look their fill. Light hair...lean, toned body...face flushed as he tries to hide his embarrassment...

Motioning to his assistant, he gives an order and his assistant goes to the manager's office to carry it out.

Coming back, Kirishima gets out his laptop and searches based on the information given by the manager. After bringing up all the information he could, he turns the laptop towards Asami for him to look at. He shifts his gaze as Asami's eyes fill with unholy glee.

Closing the laptop, Asami gets up and goes over to the young man's table. Akihito's attention goes from the stage to the man seating himself on the chair at the other side of his table.

~~~***~~~  
**[A couple hours later]**

Writhing and panting through the exquisite pleasure / pain Asami was giving him, had him clutching the pillow under his head.

Taking a beaded string, Asami rubs it along Akihito's leaking cock, at the same time he pounds into his ass.

Moments later he cries out, his back arching as he orgasms. Asami feels the boy's walls tighten and clamp around his cock, his seed shooting up between them.

A few more thrusts and he gives a low grunt as he releases inside Akihito.

Reaching between their bodies, he dips a finger into his cum oozing out from Akihito's ass around his still imbedded cock. Moving his hand up, he smears the cum on the side of Akihito's face. Seeing faint traces of blood mixed in with the cum, Asami felt himself harden inside the boy's tight ass.

Releasing Akihito's wrists from the velcro straps, he then slides the slanted wedge from under his body. Covering Akihito's body with his, he begins slowly thrusting into him.

Moaning as his body ripples with spiking pleasure, Akihito wraps his now freed arms around Asami, grasping his strong, muscled back.

Lifting one of Akihito's thighs allows him to thrust even deeper. Hearing his gasping cries fill the room urged him to thrust even harder into him.

Reaching their peaks, Asami once again releases inside Akihito.

* * *

Reclining against the headboard, Asami takes in the sight of his marks adorning Akihito's body. His cum leaking from the boy's ass along with some blood due to his vigorous thrusting, had the deepest part of his inner self glowing with satisfaction.

Already he wanted to taste his boy again, but knew he had to let him rest. He had been a bit rough for his boy's first time, Akihito though had responded deliciously and it had sparked the lust between them even higher.

The hand threading through Akihito's hair tightened momentarily as he realized that yes, he wanted to claim this boy as his. His eyes turn possessive as, being one to never deny getting what he wants, starts to plan in the back of his mind.

Getting up, he goes to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Dressed, he steps towards the bed, a smirk graces his face as he leans forward to wrap the sheet around his boy before picking him up.

Going to the door, he opens it and steps out into the hallway. Suoh turns and reaches to take Akihito, but Asami shakes his head. He turns to Kirishima, "Retrieve his things from the room."

Going out the private exit, they get into the waiting limo.


	7. Favorite Yaoi Cliche 2

Title: Favorite Yaoi Cliche 2  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, caged prisoners, imprinting  
Summary: Totally AU. Expanding a little from another one of the entries I did for eprime's Drabble Round Up  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: Prompt: Your favorite yaoi cliches

* * *

Akihito claws at the hands that reached into the cage to drag out the people inside one by one. He ignores the shock prods thrust in to try and control the crowd so he could keep the hands from reaching in.  
Jolted unconscious, he's unaware of being lifted out of the cage onto a stretcher before a golden eyed man. One of the handlers shivers as he sees the man smirk as though he's won the top prize in one of those kiddie claw machines...

Waking up, Akihito realizes he doesn't feel the usual press of bodies around him. Sitting up, he looks around the room and notices the runes carved around the door. Feeling something else, he looks down and his eyes widen when he sees wrist and ankle cuffs on him. Then his hand reaches up as he feels something else...a collar.

He growls and his head snaps up as movement outside the door catches his attention. Springing at the door, he's stopped as the runes around the door glow, and a barrier prevents him from grabbing the person on the other side. He begins to pound and claw at the barrier.

The man smirks and holds up a tray with a plate full of food. Akihito narows his eyes, growls at the man, and backs away from the door. Placing the tray on the floor, he slides it through the barrier. Akihito rushes at the barrier again, only to get stopped again.

A couple weeks later, he watches as the man slides the lunch tray through the barrier. He waits for the man to leave before going to the tray, but the man stays and watches him.

Resting his head against his knees, he glares at the man, wanting to eat, but not with the man watching him.

Thirty minutes later the man was still there and his stomach was growling from hunger. Watching the man intently, he inches towards the tray. Reaching it, he drags it back to his previous spot. Eyes still watching the man, he begins to eat.

A couple weeks after that, the routine changed again. This time instead of sliding the tray through the barrier, the man held the plate halfway through the barrier, careful to keep the side with his hands on his side of the barrier. He waited for Akihito to take the plate from him before holding a bowl of soup out like he had the plate.

Asami made sure the boy's attention was on him while taking the food. He wanted only himself imprinted onto the boy's psyche, which is why he barred his men from the entire floor. The boy would not hear, smell or see anyone else until this was done.

A couple months later, Asami entered the penthouse to find Akihito curled up on the couch watching tv. Seeing Asami come in, Akihito springs up and pounces on him. Rubbing his cheek against Asami's chest, he feels Asami place his briefcase on the nearby table before wrapping his arm around him and using his other hand to rub the top of his head between the two white ears that had popped up.

"How was your day kitten?"

"Watched tv like usual." He rubs his cheek against Asami again. "Mmmm...Take a side route to work tomorrow."

Giving Akihito a light kiss, he looks at the tv and says, "Finish your show while I change. Dinner should arrive soon."

Nodding at Asami, Akihito bounces back to the couch to curl up and finish his show. Going to his bedroom, Asami's lips turn up with a smirk.

_Akihito, my maneki-neko, is a most precious treasure. Spotting him in that cage was indeed fortuitous. Those fools didn't even realize what they had. A full pure blood white maneki-neko is too valuable to be treated like a common yokai._

Showered and dressed he goes back out and sees Akihito leaning over the arm of the couch waiting for him. He goes to the door and nods to Kirishima, who pushes the dinner cart inside.

He turns to see Akihito crouched on the couch, hissing at what he views as an intruder in his owner's domain.

Going over to Akihito, he strokes his back, "Akihito, this is Kirishima, my assistant. He'll be coming here occasionally to help out, so relax and calm down kitten." Akihito stops hissing and looks up at Asami, who nods at him.

He gets up and slowly moves towards the newcomer in the penthouse. Getting close enough, he sniffs the air, catching the scent of the one Asami calls Kirishima. He backs up to Asami and turns to snuggle in his arms.

The next month he introduces Suoh to Akihito, and soon after he moves Akihito into his room and his bed.

Neighboring land gods and rivals still can't figure out how Asami comes out on top...


	8. Favorite Yaoi Cliche 3

Title: Favorite Yaoi Cliche 3  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Characters: Asami, Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, implied situation of past child abuse  
Summary: Totally AU. Expanding a little from another one of the entries I did for eprime's Drabble Round Up  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: Prompt: Your favorite yaoi cliches

Sighing, Asami goes to answer his door, knowing it's probably the distant relative his family has been passing around since the kid's parents passed away.  
He opens the door and pauses as a skinny kid, with light hair and hazel eyes stares at him and stutters out his name...

"Umm...I'm Takaba...Takaba Akihito...they...they told me you're expecting me..."

"Asami Ryuichi."

He moves to let the boy come in, noting how very thin he was.

"Your boxes arrived a couple days ago, they're in the room I've set up for you. You can unpack at your own pace.

"Thank you for taking me in."

Leading the boy upstairs he shows him to the room he had made for him.

"I'll be ordering dinner in a bit, so you can explore to get to know your way around."

"Umm...I can cook to help out, if you don't mind."

"You've just started summer break if I remember right, so helping out with meals is fine for now. When you start school we'll see how our schedules are at that time and change it if needed. You'll be starting your third year of high school right?"

"Yes."

"I'll research schools for your upcoming year. Do you have ideas on what you want to study in university after you finish high school?"

"I don't think there's much money for university, so I'll find a job after high school."

Frowning at that, he lets Akihito go into his room to start settling in.

After placing the delivery order, he goes to his study and starts up his computer. He searches for the information he wanted until the doorbell rings indicating the delivery person had arrived.

He pays for the food, then pauses at the bottom of the stairs to call out, "Akihito-kun! Dinner!"

Placing the food on the table, he gets a couple plates out and waits for Akihito to join him. After they finished eating, he watches Akihito place his empty plate into the sink, then leaving the kitchen to go back to his room.

_It's eerie that he's so quiet._

Placing his own empty plate into the sink, he goes back to his study to read what his searches have turned up.

Becoming angry the more he reads, his mouth thins as he closes the searches and reaches for his phone.

Finished, he decides to go upstairs to check on Akihito. Seeing the door to his room open, he looks in to see Akihito curled up on the bed asleep. He sees a couple of his boxes have been emptied and the contents put away. He goes in to pull the blanket up and tuck him in.

* * *

Looking at the still quiet Akihito was painful. Asami remembered meeting the boy and his parents years ago. He had been energetic and full of smiles back then. The death of his parents and whatever happened since then must be the cause of Akihito being so withdrawn.

His search had revealed the cause of his parents death. Akihito's father had been a photojournalist that had made a career of catching criminals with his camera. Unfortunately the last criminal he had photographed retaliated, members of his group shooting Takaba and his wife outside their home. Akihito at the time had been at a friend's house.

His calls let him know that Akihito's parents had indeed provided for him in case of their passing. The sale of the house, what they had in savings, an account they had made for Akihito, and their combined life insurance policies, added up to a sizable amount.

He learned that due to some relatives' greed, they were trying to keep Akihito in the dark about the money so they could try and find a way to leech it for themselves.

Sighing, he pinches the bridge of his nose, not really surprised at the greedy stupidity of some of the relatives. He had seen first hand that kind of behavior when his businesses really started making him money and his name was published more and more. Relatives found the weirdest excuses to call him up and it eventually led to them wanting money.

He had the feeling though that something else was the cause of Akihito isolating himself. Going upstairs, he hears Akihito's cell phone ring, and he pauses outside when he hears Akihito give a little cry and the sound of his cell phone hitting the wall. When he hears Akihito sniffle he moves.

Knocking on the door, he waits only a moment before opening the door. Looking at the bed, Akihito was curled up facing the wall, seeing the cell phone on the floor he picks it. Looking at the screen, he sees so many calls from the same number. Memorizing the number, he places it on the dresser.

He sits on the bed, places a hand on Akihito's arm, and pauses as Akihito curls up even tighter. "Talk to me Akihito-kun. I can't help you unless you tell me about the problem."

A couple hours later Asami sat in his study and for a moment, lets the rage he had been supressing out, shattering the coffee cut that had been on his desk. Nowhere near calm, he starts another search on the computer.

* * *

**[A few months later]**

Lifting his head as he hears Akihito come back home from school, he calls out in reply, "Welcome home." Moments later Akihito pokes his head in and gives a small smile as he sees all the paper work on his desk.

"Kirishima-san really did dump tons of paper work off."

"How was school?"

"Kou somehow managed to break a beaker and those expensive new jeans he just bought got ruined."

"Sounds like him. Homework?"

"Just a little, most I was able to do in study hall."

"When you finish, all the stuff you wanted for making dinner is in the kitchen."

Akihito gives another small smile, nods, and turns to go to his room. Asami puts his pen down, sits back in his chair, and contemplates all that has happened.

_It had taken everything I could think of to get him to talk to me._

Closing his eyes, he lets out a deep sigh.

_To think one of the relatives he had stayed with had done that to him...After learning of the scum that had touched and then tormented him, I made sure to investigate everything about him. The people I had watching him were able to turn evidence and he'll rot in prison for a long time, though I'll make sure it'll be far from comfortable for him. Information about him liking young boys is already being circulated, making his time in prison an even worse hell will be a pleasure._

Leaning forward again, he continues with his paper work until Akihito calls out that dinner was ready.


	9. Favorite Yaoi Cliche 3 Follow Up

Title: Favorite Yaoi Cliche 3 Follow Up  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters: Asami, Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Totally AU. Akihito is now in college and realizes his feelings for Asami have changed.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note:

* * *

Sitting in his room, he closes his books, a smile lighting his face as he finishes the studying for the upcoming mid-terms.

Looking at his clock, he gets up to go downstairs to do his favorite chore, make dinner. Not just for himself, but for Ryuichi too.

Ryuichi mostly worked here, out of his home office, but once in awhile he had to go to meetings or handle problems that needed his presence. If he had to stay the night, he'd end up sleeping on an office couch and coming home the next day when finished.

For some reason it bothered him when Ryuichi had to go out overnight. He knew it was for business, but still, he was unsettled until he came back home.

As he finishes placing dinner on the table, "Ryuichi! Dinner!"

"New recipe?"

"Yeah, it's from that cookbook you gave me for my birthday."

"Did you finish your studying?"

"Just before I came down to make dinner. Did your meeting go ok?"

"We were able to bargain for more for very little extra cost, which made Kirishima happy. He said he'd come by Tuesday with the drop off paper work, instead of Monday."

* * *

Looking at the boards, he grins and turns to hurry out the gate to go home.

Poking his head into Ryuichi's office, "Do you want some tea or coffee?"

"How did you do?"

Grinning, he holds up his hand showing a victory sign, "Moved up to seventh place."

Smiling, "Good job! I'll order a tray of sushi to go with dinner tonight. Coffee would be nice."

"Alright."

* * *

Coming home early from what had almost turned into a night spent in the office, he quietly heads upstairs.

Peeking into Akihito's room, he sees the boy sleeping tangled with his blanket. Going in, he untangles the blanket and stares at the sight of Akihito curled up wearing one of his shirts.

Tucking the blanket around him, he goes to his own room and sighs.

Why is he wearing one of my shirts?

Shaking his head, he gets ready for bed.

Just as he pulls up his blanket, he hears a knock on his door.

Poking his head in, "Everything ok at the office?"

"Yeah, I finished earlier than I thought and I didn't want to spend the night on that uncomfortable couch, so I came home. Want to tell me why you're wearing my shirt?"

Blushing furiously, Akihito moves fast to the bed, throwing himself almost on top of Ryuichi. He gathers his courage as he looks at the surprise on his face. Taking a deep, quick breath he blurts out, "I love you."

* * *

Sitting down for dinner, Asami watches as Akihito finishes placing food on the plates before taking his own seat.

_Who would of thought life would take a twist like this? I never thought he was thinking of me that way. Granted I didn't hide the fact that I'm gay, I just never expected him to notice, much less fall for me. What am I going to do if he manages to overcome all the conditions I set for him?_

After dinner, Akihito cleans up, then goes back upstairs to his room. Sitting at his desk he continues to study until Ryuichi pokes his head in, "Bed time."

Crawling into bed, he thinks of the things he needs to do for Ryuichi's attention the romantic, sweaty, messy, sex kind of way.

* * *

Looking at the scores for the final exams, Akihito turns to run home. Running into the house, he yells out, "Fifth place! I'm in fifth!"

"Grats. What do you want to add to dinner tonight?"

Turning red, "Kiss. I want to kiss."

"Food, Akihito, food."

"Oh...um...sushi is good then."

When Akihito turns to go upstairs, he smirks at the adorably cute look of disappointment that had crossed his face.

_Maybe I'll give him that kiss for dessert..._


	10. Plot Bunny Drabbles

Title: Plot Bunny Drabbles  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: smex  
Summary: Totally AU.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: Three drabbles from the plot bunny list~

* * *

Going in the gate leading to the dojo, Akihito looks around at the students he sees training. Stepping up, he looks into the dojo and his jaw drops as he takes in the blonde giant teaching inside.

Behind him someone clears their throat. Turning he looks up to face another giant with glasses. "May I help you?"

"Umm...I'd like to join so I can learn to defend myself."

Session after session he impresses his sensei, Suoh, with his fast learning and willingness to push himself to challenge those stronger than himself.

Watching through the one way window from his office, Asami watches the lithe young body moving with cat like grace. He smirks as he watches him finish his warm up exercises, then moves to Suoh to get his lesson for the day.

When he had assumed control of the dojo he had changed the way they accepted students. No longer did they accept applicants to overfill the dojo. Now it was about the quality of their training and students. Reading the young man's application only gave him the most basic of information.

He wants to learn self defense in order to protect himself in his job as a photojournalist. I wonder just how he moves his body for his pictures.

He watches that body move as he spars with another student. Jabs, punches, kicks all gracefully blocked. He smirks as images of thrusting against that flexible, slim, body made the heat in his own body ignite.

_I will definitely spar with him on many levels, in bed will be the most...excellent place to see his body move._

* * *

Picking up the package, Akihito grins at Takato sitting in the dispatch chair and takes off out the door. Glancing at the address it needs to be delivered to, he takes off on his bike.

Arriving at Club Sion, Akihito is escorted inside and taken to a waiting room outside the manager's office. Admitted to the office, he places the package on the desk and hands his clip board over for a signature.

He grins as the clip board is handed back, "Thanks!"

He turns and deftly maneuvers around the tall man with glasses to exit the office.

Soon he was delivering packages a few times each week to Club Sion.

Placing yet another package on the desk piled with papers, Akihito waits for the signature. His foot starts to tap to the beat of the music pounding on the dance floor as muffled as it was through the sound proofing.

Making his way out, he moves his body through the crowds, getting more than one request to dance. He smiles and continues his way to the door.

Asami watches the young man exit the club from the window behind his desk. Blowing smoke, he follows the young man with his eyes as he goes to his bike and takes off down the street.

* * *

"At least he's a hot looking pervert..."

Akihito sighs, ignoring the taunt.

"So...exactly how much has he told you about himself?"

"He can tell me whenever he wants."

"That curiosity of yours isn't burning to know?"

"I have no interest in what you say about him."

"Oh really? No interest in that cargo of merchandise he received in an abandoned factory a couple nights ago?"

Akihito rolls his eyes, "No interest what so ever."

Dragged again to Asami's office, Akihito is moaning Asami's name in no time.

After, trying to catch his breath, Akihito grins, tilts his head, and whispers in Asami's ear.

Asami smirks, bites down on his shoulder, moves up and forward, placing Akihito on his desk, to thrust even harder inside him.

After placing a passed out Akihito onto the office couch and tucking a blanket around him, Asami turns and smirks.

Raising his hand a scythe appears and he eyes the ghost standing nearby.

"You...you're..."

"And you thought you knew me?"

After reaping the ghost, the scythe disappears. Looking down at Akihito, "One day you will know all of me my kitten. Your light is only for me, forever."


	11. Cowboy Boots Ramble

Title: Cowboy Boots - Ramble  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: smex  
Summary: Totally AU.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: I blame ptw30 for activating this bunny!

* * *

Their bodies lay entangled upon the ground, covered in dirt which had become damp with the sweat that they had worked up. Akihito panted heavily as Asami stroked his back shortly before rolling them over and pounding Akihito into the ground for a second then a third time.

Picking his boy up afterwards, he grabs Akihito's towel from the nearby railing and wraps it around him before grabbing his own.

Carrying him out of the arena, he takes a quick look at the cowboy boots on Akihito's feet and smirks at his exhausted cowboy.

He'd won a delicious bet, a whole week of Akihito tied to his bed wearing nothing but those boots. Plans of which ropes, vibrators, cock rings, plugs and other toys to play with danced through his head as his own boots kicked up dirt and dust on the way to the limo just outside the exit.


	12. VF Magic Knights

Akihito, Takato, and Kou were enjoying their weekend off from their jobs together at Tokyo Tower, when a bright light flashed.

They hear a voice call out, "Please save our world!"

When they are able to see again they are falling, only to land on a huge flying dragon. The dragon drops them off in a clearing overlooking a vast ocean.

They look out and notice pieces of land and rock floating in the sky some distance away.

"So I'm going to say I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore." Takato blurts out.

"Definitly not Tokyo." Kou agrees.

"This is the land of Sion. You have been summoned from your world and will not be able to return until you save this world."

They turn and look at the one that spoke to them surprised to see a tall dark haired man with a staff.

* * *

A figure shrouded in darkness enters a room full of mist and awakens those sleeping.

"The Magic Knights have been summoned."

The sudden flurry of questions has the one standing at the door saying, "Silence!"

"The ones summoned are young and pose no problem at this time. It would be best if they were taken care of now before they can become a problem. Ai."

"As you wish my lord."

* * *

"I am Kirishima the Master Mage in service to one of the kings. You were summoned by Prince Tao to become the Magic Knights in order to save this world Sion."

The three boys freeze as a monster bursts out of the ground and rushes towards them. The man raises his staff and streams of light pour out from the staff hitting the monster, destroying it.

"Sion was nothing like this when the three kings ruled the land. However the High Priest imprisoned Prince Tao and sealed away the three kings, placing them in a deep sleep. Only the Magic Knights can help save our world and you three are the Magic Knights."

The boys look at each other and nod in agreement.

"Prince Tao is the adopted son of one of the kings and is the one that summoned you. Until his wish is granted you will not be able to return home. Are you able to use magic?"

They shake their heads no. The man sighs and raises his staff and calls out, "Bestow magic!"

Engulfed in another bright light, the boys close their eyes as they each feel the light wrap itself around them.

Opening their eyes they see their clothes have also changed. They each look like they're wearing some type of armor, it's light and easy to move in they find out.

Akihito asks, "We can use magic now right?"

"Yes, I was going to pick the magic for each of you, but it looks like the magic did that on it's own."

They look up as the sky suddenly becomes full of dark clouds and the wind picks up.

"One of the High Priest's minions is here already." Holding up his staff he calls out, "Summon creature."

A giant bird appears. "Get on quickly!"

The boys get on and are startled when it takes off without Kirishima.

"Become the Magic Knights and save this world! Head to the west, you'll find Akira in the Forest of Silence. You'll get weapons from him and Makona!"

He turns as they fly out of sight and looks at the one sent out by the High Priest.

"I'm disappointed that a former pupil of the Magic School has turned traitor against the kings."

Summoning a creature, Ai says, "I'm very grateful for the magic I have been given, but my mission is to destroy those boys before they can become the Magic Knights."

She sets the creature against Kirishima and takes off after the bird.

He destroys the creature and stares at Ai flying off. He turns to late to stop a blast of magic hitting him.

Sealed inside, he watches as the High Priest comes over. "Impressive that you could sense I was there, though it was too late to stop my magic."

* * *

Noticing something out of the corner of his eye Akihito turns his head and sees someone flying after them. "Ummm...Takato...Kou...we have company."

* * *

and that is where the plot bunnies have decided to stop...*sigh* evil bunnies...so cruel aren't they?


	13. Writer's Day Off 1

Title: Writer's Day Off 1  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Asami x Akihito (implied)  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: the bunnies wanted me to relax, so they asked Kirishima to write something...my bunnies are insane ~.~  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: wanting to buy mental space to bury plot bunnies...

* * *

{The writer is taking time to relax and Kirishima Kei is filling in}

Asami-sama was spending a rare day off at home in his penthouse.

Takaba-kun was still asleep in bed, at least I assume so as the bedroom door is closed and Asami-sama has the smirk on his face that is usually reserved for Takaba-kun.

No doubt he's still exhausted after...

[_No, no, no...can't write or think about Asami-sama's...private time._]

Asami-sama himself looked refreshed, sitting on the couch, reading the paper, coffee cup on the table next to him.

I finish making breakfast for Asami-sama, covering a second plate and putting it aside should Takaba-kun wake up.

After notifying Asami-sama about breakfast, I dust the living room, wash the windows, and clean up the tables.

I go back to the kitchen and refill Asami-sama's coffee and clear away empty dishes.

I wash the dishes, dry them, and put them away.

After I head out to my office at Club Sion to take care of things so that Asami-sama isn't disturbed on his day off.

Arriving at the club, I stop by and talk to the staff to ask about supplies.

Going to my office I pull the papers overflowing from the fax machine and place them on my desk.

Sitting down, I go through dozens of phone messages left during the night.

After organizing them in order of importance, I do the same for the faxes.

Grabbing my PDA I bring up Asami-sama's schedule.

I sort through the messages asking for meetings and those asking for changes to any meetings scheduled.

I check to make sure there would be no conflicts and change meetings around and schedule new ones, making notations on the messages as I do so.

Calling back those indicated, I confirm new meetings or changes.

Going through the rest of the phone messages I call back those I need to.

I finish up the last of the faxes and then get to the paper work that piled up after I had left the previous day.

Any papers that Asami-sama would need went into a folder and placed in a desk drawer. The rest were filed away in the cabinet.

I order lunch from the kitchen and then get out my other cell phone to check for messages concerning the other side of the business.

After lunch, I go out to run errands.

I pick up Asami-sama's suits from the cleaners, go to get more cigarettes and anything else that needed stocking up.

I arrive back at the penthouse and knock on the door.

I wait, knowing that Asami-sama having a day off and having Takaba-kun to himself for the day it was better for my health to wait to be let in, rather than letting myself in and walking in on...

[_No, no, no...don't need to go there._]

When the door opens, I bow slightly to Asami-sama and bring in his suits and other things.

Placing plastic bags on the kitchen counter, I notice the bedroom door was closed, so I hang the suits on a nearby hook.

Going back to the bags, I put away any grocery items and hand Asami-sama a couple cartons of cigarettes for here at the penthouse.

After letting him know that everything was fine and running smoothly, I take my leave to go back to the office.

About 6 p.m. I brief the next shift and leave for the evening.

Arriving home, I go and take a shower, dress and go to my kitchen to make dinner. I turn on the tv to the news and listen while I make dinner.

After eating and cleaning up, I go and watch some tv, and then go to my study to take care of my mail and any other personal matters.

Done for the day, I head to my room and get ready for bed.


	14. Starlight Wings

Title: Starlight Wings - Oneshot  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Characters: Asami, Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: little smex  
Summary: Totally AU.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: Inspired by the career fest postings in a community I'm a part of~ the bunnies broke loose ^^;

* * *

Placing a hand on the back of his father's throne, Akihito stands tall and glares fiercely at the dark fairy king. He would never understand why his father had made that outrageous deal with him.

"Honor the deal King Takaba Eiji."

Standing, the king looks at the people gathered in the throne room. "As per the deal with the dark fairy king, Asami Ryuichi, he has won the right for the hand of my son, Prince Takaba Akihito, in bonded marriage."

Eiji turns and leaves the throne room, leaving Akihito glaring at Asami, Asami smirking at Akihito, and the people buzzing with the news of the prince's impending marriage to the dark fairy king.

Moving forward, Asami holds his hand out to Akihito. Gritting his teeth, he takes Asami's hand, letting out a yelp when Asami pulls him into his arms, and kisses him.

Asami releases his mouth only when he was breathless. Turning Akihito around, he keeps the one hand in his, places his free hand on the small of his back, and guides him out of the room.

Leaning close, he whispers, "I'd like for our wedding to be held as soon as possible."

Sliding his hand down to the boy's ass, he holds him close to his side when he tries to jerk away.

"Pervert!"

Leading him out to a balcony overlooking a courtyard garden, he wraps his arms around Akihito as his wings begin to move. Flying up, he stops just below the barrier above the castle.

"Soon...this barrier will not stop me from taking you away from here."

"Why?"

Clouds move through the night sky, the light from the moon shines down hitting Asami from behind. Little bursts of starlight start to shimmer in his black wings.

With lustful eyes possessively on his, "Because you always and will forever belong to me."

* * *

[a month and a half later]

After the ceremony, Asami lifts Akihito into his arms and carries him to the carriage waiting outside. Going full speed, they cross into Asami's territory in no time.

Arriving at his castle, he lifts Akihito out of the carriage and makes his way to his rooms. Getting to his bed, he tumbles onto it keeping his newly bonded Akihito under him.

Hours of pounding him into the mattress later, he sighs in contentment as he falls asleep, curled up with Akihito in his arms.

That night Asami's kingdom cried in happiness. For the first time ever in their history, moonlight lit their dark kingdom. Their king had found his true match.

Every year there after, in honor of their marriage, the people held a feast and gave the king and his bonded a special gift.

Of course the king had one of his men accept the gift on their be-half...he was too busy celebrating each wedding anniversary with Akihito...


	15. Animals of the Rain Forest

Title: Animals of the Rain Forest (Oneshot)  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: animals killing humans, hints at what poachers do to animals  
Summary: Totally AU. Our boys are various animals in the forest~  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: So this one has been sitting on the plot bunny list for a long time and they got around to doing something about it.

* * *

Groggily opening his eyes, Akihito started in confusion at the sight of bars blocking his view of the forest. He lets out a small whine when he remembers what had happened.

Human hunters had cornered his friends Kou and Takato and not thinking, he had rushed in to protect them. Takato being a monkey had escaped through the trees after getting the small net off Kou, and being a macaw, he then flew away. The hunter though had managed to hit him with a sharp thorn, which is all he remembered before passing out.

He stared in dismay as the scenery passed by and he didn't recognize anything from sight or smell. Minutes later there were loud noises and he felt himself tossed around in the cage as it and others fell out of the truck as it slid down the one side of the now collapsing road.

Scared out of his grogginess, Akihito crawls through an opening in the now damaged cage and takes off before the humans notice. He runs through the unfamiliar forest, his natural agility helping him avoid crashing into things on his way to freedom.

He dashes under the narrow opening of the exposed roots of a tree, wiggling as far as he can go before turning to face the way he came. He watches and waits for any sign that the humans have followed him. His breathing calms down and his sore body protests the cramped hiding space. Only when the sounds of the forest continued undisturbed did he venture out from under the tree.

He whimpers as all his injuries protest him moving. He tests himself to see how bad they were, noting his one leg was painful when he put too much weight on it, he also sees how dirty his fur is.

Lifting his face, he inhales, trying to see if he could smell if there was water nearby. Getting the barest hint of water, Akihito turns and takes his time going in the direction of the water, taking care not to put all his weight onto his one leg. He doesn't even notice the eyes watching him from the shadows.

Despite his awareness of the sounds of the jungle, it was his lack of awareness of one particular sound that had him continuing slowly on his way. Soon though the almost eerie quiet of most of the other animals caused his fur to stand on end. Wary, he tried to move faster, muffling his whimpers as pain shoots up his leg.

Finding a small lagoon, he looks around and not seeing any signs of snapjaws, he steps into the water. Quickly ducking under, he comes back up, gets out, and shakes the water off, giving a huff when he realizes his fur will dry funny since he has other things to do before he can spend time grooming himself.

_At __least __it's __cleaner __than __before. __It's __going __to __be __dark __soon, __I __have __to __find __a __place __to __hide __and __some __food __before __then._

He had been raised with the knowledge that unlike the other leopards, his fur at night for the other predators was easy to see. He had learned to hunt during the day and to hide at night.

He manages to catch some small animals to take the edge off his hunger before finding a small opening in the base of a tree. Sniffing, he doesn't pick up any scents belonging to another animal, so he crawls in and lays down.

The eyes watching him blink before turning away to report to the king about the new arrival in his territory.

* * *

The king's inner territory made his fur stand up, it was too quiet for him. He hurried to reach the spot he knew one of the king's pack members watched over.

Susumu spots the familiar little snitch running towards him. "What do you have now?"

"New arrival, saw him go into the tree old Jiro used to like. His fur is nothing like I've ever saw before."

"His fur?"

"I think he's a leopard, but his fur is white."

Susumu snorts, "Leopards don't have white fur. I have to report to the king soon, you can expect the usual when it's confirmed." He hears the snitch let out a yip before running off.

When another cat comes to take over to watch the post, he makes his way to the king to give his report.

He looks up at the king as he waits for his turn. _As__usual,__he's__sitting__in__the__shade__on__that__huge__flat__rock._

Looking up to the tree near the king, he sees the toucan, Kirishima, who serves as the king's advisor, and just under the tree, the gorilla, Suoh, watches to make sure no one causes trouble.

Stepping forward, he lowers his head to the king, "One of the snitches came and said there's a new arrival in your territory. He also said his fur is strange."

"Strange?"

He believes the new arrival to be a leopard, but that his fur is white."

_White__fur...that__would__be__a__rare__leopard__should__the__report__be__true.__The__elder__cats__mentioned__something__a__long__time__ago__about__a__legend__concerning__white__leopards._

"Where was he seen?"

"The tree old Jiro favored."

Asami surprises everyone by getting up and leaving. He ignores the surprised looks he recieves on his way to see the new arrival. Soon he hears the sound of Kirishima flying overhead, and Suoh following behind.

The sun was almost gone as he neared the tree, the last light of the day barely enough to see inside the tree's opening. His eyes gained a predator's gleam as he gazed at the sleeping leopard, his body going still as his senses sharpened. He noted the injuries and he found himself getting agitated that someone dared to hurt his rare kitten.

Not taking his eyes off the leopard, "Suoh get him out of there, he is injured, take him to my den. Kirishima, get Kaoru to look at his injuries." After they left, his hidden third steps forward out of the deepening shadows, "Kondo, see where he came from."

Kondo goes to the tree to get the scent of the leopard and moments later he takes off in the direction that the scent had come from. Asami follows close behind until Kondo stops just before going out onto the road. "There are humans ahead," he tells Asami.

Eyes narrowing, he blends into the shadows and stalks forward. _Three__humans,__one__fixing__their__truck,__the__second,__possibly__their__leader,__on__a__talking__device,__the__third..._

He growls when he sees the third over by other animals in cages, one cage, empty and damaged enough for the animal it held to escape. He knew he had found how his new white kitten had arrived in his territory and where his injuries had come from.

His growl alerted the humans that something was nearby and they could see them go still, their hands going to their sides. Asami was already going for the group's leader, Kondo going for the next closest, the one by the truck.

The one by the animals was shaking badly and missed hitting them with his dart gun. They went behind the truck after taking down the others, while the last human tried to reload the dart gun. When his shaking hands dropped the dart he, the cats rushed him.

After, Asami sends Kondo to get a nearby group of monkeys to open the animal cages and to deal with getting them back to the territories they belong to.

* * *

It was the strong scent of other cats invading his senses that woke him from his sleep. His eyes pop open and he whimpers as someone nudges his leg.

"Your leg will be fine, but you will need to stay off it for it to heal the right way. The other injuries time and rest will take care of those."

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Kaoru, an elder of the Sion pack, you are in our territory."

"The Sion pack!? How did I get so far from Lotus territory?"

"You are from the Lotus pack? That territory is indeed far away from here. But worrying about it will not help your injuries, so quiet down and rest."

After settling the white leopard, Kaoru lays down closer to the entrance of the den to wait for Asami.

* * *

"How are his injuries?"

Kaoru looks up as Asami walks in, and he tells Asami the same he told the leopard, adding the info the leopard had revealed to him.

"He WAS part of the Lotus pack, now he belongs to me."

After Kaoru left, Asami takes his time looking at the leopard curled up asleep. Moving close, he nuzzles him, breathing in his scent. He lets out a small shiver as the leopard's scent fills his lungs. Wanting more, his tongue starts to groom the haphazardly dried fur. Pleased with how the white fur shined when properly groomed, he knew that it would be a task he looked forward to doing.

He wasn't happy that he looked like he hasn't been getting enough food. He would have to ask how long he had been in that cage. The humans that stole animals from their territories didn't care for them, they were only interested in their fur and other things, so feeding them wasn't a priority.

He had seen first hand the remains, or if they could even be called that, of animals no longer needed by the humans that came for them. He was surprised that the humans who had caged his leopard even risked coming through his territory. Not many dared to since he had long ago given the order to attack any humans the pack may see.

The only exceptions to that were two tribes of humans on differing borders of his territory. They had been there as long as the animals and left them mostly alone but for a skirmish or two here and there.

Shaking off his thoughts, he lays down, curling around the leopard. He couldn't wait for him to wake so he could learn more about his new mate.


	16. Here For You

Title: Here For You  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Takaba's bad day...  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: for ptw30...may tomorrow be better!

* * *

Letting out a noise, Akihito tries to mask his rising irritation. I should have stayed in bed today! Getting fucked into the mattress for the fifth time would have been easier!

It was the third straight day of heavy rain and apparently criminal activity gets moved when the spot they had chosen gets a little flooded. Never mind that he had been staking out the spot and had suffered getting waterlogged...

There was nothing in the way of tips at the newspaper either, so he had called Kou to see if he wanted to go see a movie. Only to find out he was going to see his parents, who had been nagging him to visit. Takato wasn't available either as he was taking care of his wife who was down with a cold.

On his way through the streets, his phone rings. He answers, only to hear his mother talking in a rush. "Slow down mom! I can't understand a word you're saying."

"Your grandmother! Something happened! She's being taken to the hospital now!"

Heart racing, he finds out which hospital before hanging up and runs to the nearest subway station, ignoring complaints when he runs through puddles, splashing water onto nearby people.

A packed, people crushing ride later, he runs down the street to the hospital. At the entrance his phone rings again, this time it was his boss at the newspaper. What he hears boils his irritation and peaks his other emotions. He hangs up on his boss mid speech and raises his face up to the falling rain. A moment later he enters the hospital.

* * *

Sitting in the tub of hot water, Akihito closes his eyes and tries to let the water work some magic.

Hearing the bathroom door open, he ignores it, keeping his head back and his eyes closed. Doing nothing even as Asami moves him to slide into the tub behind him.

Asami didn't say a word, he just let Akihito lay against him. Lathering a cloth, he slowly washes Akihito, continuing to let him relax in the water.

It wasn't until they were dried and snuggled in bed that he felt the beginning of Akihito's tears. Running a hand over his back, he listened to him as he cried out his terribly bad day.

Only after he slides into sleep, did he go back to the bathroom to get a cloth to wash Akihito's face.

Back in bed, he just continues to hold him until he too falls asleep, _I'll always be here for you, my Takaba Akihito._


	17. Kittywear

Title: Kittywear - Oneshot  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, smex  
Summary: Akihito gets a gift from a family member...  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: *points to clair1973* I blame you for this bunny :D

* * *

Opening the package Akihito smiles at seeing the nostalgic item from his childhood inside. He's ecstatic when he lifts it out and it turns out to be big enough to fit him now.

His eyes shift to the clock and he grins when he sees that he has plenty of time to try it on for a bit and have it hidden away before Asami is due home. Stripping down to his boxers, he slips into the one piece kitty pajamas his grandmother sent to him, going over to the mirror to check it out.

He grins before madly dashing around the penthouse in them, acting very much like the energetic kitten Asami has called him. He has them stashed away just before Asami comes home.

Asami eyes Akihito's silly grin and knows the boy got into some kind of mischief. He smirks at the thought of Akihito thinking he would be able to keep any secrets from him.

He made discreet inquiries when Akihito stubbornly wouldn't say anything and learned that he'd had received a package from his grandmother. He had to wonder what the woman sent him that had that silly grin on his face.

* * *

Coming home a couple days early from a business trip, Asami enters his bedroom and goes to the bathroom quietly so as not to wake Akihito just yet.

After his shower, a towel wrapped around his hips, he goes to the bed, tossing the towel into the hamper, before sliding into bed.

He frowns at the feel of fabric around Akihito's body as he pulls him close. Lifting the covers, he smirks at the sight of the one piece kitty pajamas.

Sliding the zipper down he slides a hand in to tease and prepare Akihito's opening, while his other hand plays with a nipple. "Time to wake up kitten."

"Mmmm...Asa...mi..." Akihito's eyes pop open when he remembers what he's wearing. "Asami! You can't! I don't want to get this dirty!"

"Oh? My cute kitten doesn't want his fur to get dirty? Then you'll have make sure you don't cum on it."

"Asami!"

* * *

Hearing the tiny whimpers from the exhausted kitten passed out on top of him, Asami strokes his hand up and down his sore back. His eyes go to the crumpled pajamas tossed onto the floor, _I'll have to send his grandmother a thank you card for that gift. I can see my kitten using it for us to play with for a long time._


	18. The Dark Abyss

Title: The Dark Abyss  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: smex  
Summary: Totally AU.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: building from the third tidbit from the Plot Bunny Drabbles

* * *

Looking down and out over Tokyo, he took in the vast number of changes the past few thousand years had brought about.

The last time he had come, man kind had tiny villages. He wouldn't have come this time except for what he had come to investigate.

An unprecedented number of ghosts, spirits, and what not started turning up in Japan. If they had started appearing due to a natural phenomenon he wouldn't have bothered coming. But none of the ones he had sent had been able to find the cause, so he had come himself.

Unexpectedly he feels a tug, a feeling of being pulled touches him, and deciding to follow the sensation, goes off in the direction it came from.

Stopping in front of a night club, he looks at the line waiting to get in, pausing when his gaze comes to a boy with light hair and shining hazel eyes.

Materializing in his office inside of the club, he calls Kirishima with specific orders.

* * *

On the dance floor, Akihito grinned at his friends as they let loose with the beat filling the club.

He was going to use tonight to relax and get his mind off all the ghosts that have been pestering him lately.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turns to see one of the wait staff. He leans close to be able to hear what was being said.

He looks over to Kou and Takato, motioning to them and they give him a thumbs up.

Following the other person, he frowns when they go through a door marked 'Employees Only.'

Pausing at a door at the end of the hallway, Akihito waits as the other knocks on the door and hears, "Enter."

Going in, Akihito shivers when he sees the man sitting behind the desk. Chin up, he goes over to him to see what the problem was.

"Takaba Akihito, are you being stalked?"

The unexpected question made him speechless. Finally he stuttered, "Wha-what makes you think I'm being stalked?"

He turns his computer monitor to face Akihito and plays a piece of security footage.

Akihito watches where he was going to the dance floor but kept looking over his shoulder. Uncomfortable, "N-no stalker, I just thought I recognized someone."

After the boy had gone back to his friends, Asami looks at the footage again.

He smirks when Akihito looks over his shoulder, straight at a pair of ghosts that had followed him into the club.

Those ghosts won't be able to leave the club, not unless they're strong enough to break the barriers in place preventing them from leaving.

His eyes begin to glow as he thinks of a plan to bring the boy to him.

* * *

Holding the small flyer in his hand, Akihito walks up the stairs to the shrine. He joins a group of people standing by a door that were holding the same flyer he was.

When the door opened, they went in, Akihito sitting on a metal folding chair once he was in.

A speaker comes in and announces that their session for that evening would begin soon. Akihito nervously reads the flyer again.

{Spirits/Ghosts/Hauntings & more...  
O.T. Shrine  
7 pm  
serious inquiries only}

After the session was over, Akihito goes outside a little calmer since he had a lot of his questions answered. Though he still had plenty left to ask, he felt better knowing he wasn't the only one going through this.

Going down the stairs, he's surprised to see the man from the club he had gone to with Kou and Takato.

_Is that why he asked if I was being stalked? He can see ghosts too?_

Jogging a little to catch up, "Umm, excuse me? I'm not sure if you remember, but I wanted to apologize for my behavior a couple weeks ago when you asked if I was being stalked."

"Yes, I remember you. It's ok, it's difficult for those that can see ghosts to talk about them to those that can't."

"S-so...you can see them too?"

"Yes I can."

* * *

Akihito started spending time texting with Asami. Kou and Takato both noticed that Akihito seemed more at ease lately even though he had told them about the increased number of ghosts that he was seeing.

Akihito told them only that he had found someone else that could see ghosts too and that they were being nice enough in answering a lot of his questions.

Asami smirked as he read another text from Akihito.

_Setting the stage will soon be complete. Soon...very soon...I will have him in my bed._

* * *

Within a few months he finally claimed Akihito in his bed. Once he tasted the boy, he knew that he would never let him go.

He started to lay the ground work on getting Akihito to move in with him. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, the boy was fiercely independent.

The perfect opportunity presented itself when a couple in Akihito's apartment building started being haunted. They had unknowingly let it in after it had followed Akihito to the building.

Akihito felt guilty, and not wanting it to happen again, agreed to move in with Asami.

Asami owned the building and he told Akihito that there were charms and wards in place so that ghosts and other things were repelled.

Akihito had his own room, but he slept in Asami's bed.

Soon he noticed that a lot of the ghosts that followed him around weren't there after awhile. When he asked Asami about it, he told him that it wasn't good for ghosts to attach themselves to anyone, so he was taking care of the ghosts by helping them move on.

* * *

Arriving at Sion one afternoon for work, Asami first takes the elevator to one of the sub floors and goes to the door of a special room.

Once inside, he smirks at the trapped ghosts that had come into the club by following someone in. Holding out a hand a scythe appears, and after reaping the ghosts he takes the elevator up to the office floor.

Kirishima was waiting for him with stacks of paper work.

"The holding room is also getting close to full capacity."

"That has been dealt with. Any new leads on your research?"

"No Asami-sama."

"I will be meeting Akihito for dinner tonight, the photos he took of that councilman got picked up by other papers and he wants to celebrate. His friends, Kou and Takato will also be there."

"Hai, Asami-sama."

He works through the papers until it was time to leave for dinner.

Waiting in the private room, he watches as Akihito comes rushing in.

"I'm sorry!" He says right before diving into the seat next to Asami.

Looking up, he sees the hallway just before the hostess closes the door. "What happened?"

"I don't know! Everything was fine when I left work, but once I was part way to the station, they all started following me."

Pulling him close for a kiss, he notices when Akihito calms down. His attention went from the ghosts in the hallway to their kiss.

Releasing him so he could breathe, "I'll handle them, you wait here for Kou and Takato."

"Ok."

Going out to the hall, Suoh looks at him and nods. Suoh could take care of the ghosts, but it would attract too much attention.

He holds out his hand, but before his scythe materializes, something one of the ghosts says catches his attention. Calling his scythe, he reaps all the ghosts but the one.

When the one ghost realizes the others had gone quiet, he turns and sees a golden eyed man staring at him.

"You can see me?"

Asami smirks at the ghost, "What did you mean by, 'The light is pretty?'"

After the ghost tells him, he reaps it and shifts before going to the door. Using a special sight, he looks at Akihito, and his eyes widen at what he sees.

Shifting back, he just sits back down at the table when Kou and Takato come in.

* * *

Back at the penthouse, when Akihito was asleep next to him in bed, he used his sight to look again at the light the ghost had mentioned.

_You are indeed special. Your pure heart and soul give off the most beautiful light. You will always be a beacon for ghosts, but I will not let them have you. Your light brings peace to the aching darkness inside of me._

Quietly, so he wouldn't wake Akihito, "I claim you as mine, bound to me for all time, forever and always...mine."


	19. Innocent Belief 2

Title: Innocent Belief 2  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano.  
Author's note: Part of the Akihito believes santa is real AU.

* * *

Sitting at his computer, Akihito sighs as he rubs his eyes with one hand while the other clicks and scrolls through yet another website. Looking for Christmas gift ideas for Asami was giving him a headache. So far nothing was popping up that gave him the feeling of being the "gift" to give Asami.

Things were either too cheap, too expensive, and the couple of things he did see that Asami might have liked, he already owned or had something similar. He could understand why santa didn't leave presents for Asami, but he knew the man wasn't entirely bad, though he did his best to hide it.

When his phone rings, he answers, a smile lighting his face when he hears his friend Takato. He agrees to meet him at their favorite cafe.

* * *

Sitting down at the table, Akihito grins at the sight of Takato filling in a blank coupon book.

"So, what perverted things are you writing in there?"

"Ha ha, very funny. Nothing perverted, there are things like massages and foot rubs, but there's also buying her favorite dessert or a nice dinner. Since we're going to her parent's house for Christmas we decided to buy them gifts and gifts for each other had to be hand made."

"That's not a bad idea."

Takato shrugs, "I'm not good making stuff by hand, so I had to think of something I can do that she'd love. It's the little things at times that mean more than one big thing...There 12 coupons for her to use anytime she wants."

* * *

_Something I can make...Something I can make..._

Looking at his cameras, he smiles as an idea pops into his head.

* * *

Sitting by the tree, Akihito watches as Asami sits in his recliner drinking his coffee. Pulling out a wrapped box, he hands it to Asami, grinning at the raised eyebrow.

Indulging Akihito, he unwraps the gift...to find two digital photo frames inside.

"Before I give you the other gift that goes with those, I have to get the other gift from my room first."

Sliding a big wrapped gift into the living room, he laughs at Asami's expression.

Sighing, Asami gets up and goes to the gift, grabbing a corner of the wrapping and tearing it off. Seeing a portion of the revealed gift, he quickly tears the rest of the paper off. He stares at the framed blown up photograph that his boy no doubt took himself.

Akihito was laying in Asami's bed, with what had to be the morning sun lighting the room. He was naked but for a sheer cloth covering his lower half, one hand was on his stomach while the other was reaching out as if beckoning him to join him in bed. He looks up at Akihito, his eyes filled with lust.

"Before that, you'll love the gift that goes with those frames." Reaching into his robe's pocket, he pulls out an envelope and hands it to Asami.

Asami pulls out two memory cards that work with the frames. He opens the box containing the frames and pulls one out along with the included batteries. Setting it up, he inserts one of the cards and turns on the frame.

"Merry Christmas Asami."

After looking at the pictures on both cards, Asami tumbles Akihito onto the couch.

Akihito got to unwrap his other gifts that were under the tree much, much later.

* * *

Merry Christmas! =^.^=


End file.
